mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Monsters
So, I'll grant there's some benefit to listing translations of monster names somewhere, but is that table the best place for it? Belthazar451 (talk) 09:20, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Just a suggestion I suggest putting a little picture near each monster in the list so that people will know right away what monster it is :) thanks -birdie :@birdie :I agree so when I added a "breeding chart" to the Monsters page I included images of the monsters & eggs.MonStar (talk) 19:35, August 18, 2013 (UTC) GHAZT There is now a Ghazt :) Someone should add it to the monsters page :) 07:28, June 15, 2013 (UTC)ME :It's there already. --Belthazar451 (talk) 08:03, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Clean up duplicated information on page The new breeding chart makes the two tables above unnecessary. I might suggest replacing the appropriate breakdown by the new breeding chart information. Stokhosursus (talk) 23:52, August 20, 2013 (UTC) UPDATE: Correction to previous statement. One would need to add the Level Available column to the new breeding chart. Stokhosursus (talk) 23:53, August 20, 2013 (UTC) UPDATE: With some modifications made to the breeding chart, the above tables should now be removed. However, the question is whether or not to split the breeding table information into subsections of Regular Monsters and Limited Time Monsters as the current structure shows. I can see both cases equally, especially since, with the new sorting options, one can already separate the table into the two categories. Any feedback? Stokhosursus (talk) 01:44, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I think this page is getting too long and cluttered, I propose we move the Breeding Chart and the Like List to their own pages. ~ Kariyote (talk) 00:23, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey peeps ! Please can you tell me how did you manage to put you element images like this ? When I try to put several images in any table, they appear one below another, and I just can put them a little bit on the right or on the left. But you put them in triangles or squares ! EvilCherry (talk) 13:00, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :It's done with a bit of creative work with the HTML table. The table cells are centre-aligned, to begin with. A cell with four element symbols arranged in a square has two pairs of images with a line break in the middle. A cell with three symbols arranged in a triangle has two images, a line break, then the third image. It's the centre-alignment that makes the third image appear in the middle, under the other two. You can see how it's done by looking at the page source. BunsenH (talk) 18:45, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Favorite monsters Hello, everyone! I am new to this game, but as I have always been one to deeply know and understand the very meaning, the being, the ESSENCE of music, I would like to know your favorite monster, based on it's music. If it's too hard to pick just one, you can pick up to five. My personal favorite is the Whisp. : This would be MUCH more appropriate as a forum discussion, or a post on your own blog. Evac156 (talk) 14:59, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :: I agree. Please move it. BunsenH (talk) 15:32, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Sorting by names is broken I'm not free to fix this at the moment, but the table sorting by monster names is broken. Probably needs to have sorting keys added to the table cells in that column. BunsenH (talk) 01:19, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Size column Seems to me that rather than removing the Size column, other columns should be resized so they don't have lots of wasted space, and the lists of islands can be split into multiple lines -- say after each 3 islands, put in a .